Doom
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Doctor Doom wasn't always the dictator of Latveria. Once, Doom was Ivy Potter. Inspired by my One-Shot, Living On Hope, but not the same universe. FemHarry, FemDoom, FemSlash, and FemHarry IS Victor Von Doom.
1. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Marvel**

 **So this story is really an evolution of Living On Hope. Of all my one-shots, Living On Hope is perhaps my favorite...it's also one of those one-shot's that I've wanted to expand upon, but it's been harder than I had hoped. This story, is an attempt to expand upon that. That said, it's not exactly in the same universe as Living On Hope. This is mostly due to my desire to make Victoria...a bit more similar to Comic Book Victor.**

 **This is not an easy transition to make, nor is it flawless. Harry Potter History is not a match for Doctor Dooms at all, add in the fact I'm turning Harry into FemHarry, and having her become Doctor Doom...it's a bit of a task. For this reason, I've had to alter, change, and in some cases completely leave out some aspects of the Comic Von Doom's history, along with the history of Harry. This is done intentionally, please don't flame for it.**

 **What I've decided to do, is to divide Doom's life, in this universe, into separate books, within a story. I will not necessarily begin one book immediately after the next. This stems, in part, from my planning...and having only figured out, for sure, what I want to do with the first part of my story.**

 **This first part,** ** _The Birth of Doom,_** **is fully planned out. It won't be very long, only a few chapters, and is essentially a series of interconnected one-shots that lead up to Ivy Potter becoming Victor Von Doom.** **My hope for this part of the story is to provide a...more complete backstory as to how Ms. Potter becomes Doctor Doom than I did in Living On Hope. To explain why she washes her hands of her family name and magical Britain and to offer more valid reasons for taking over Latveria, and disliking the Fantastic Four, Reed especially. This section is really the prologue to what I want as the main story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **CHAPTER 1**

Nobility...Royalty...

The fact that she was these things was a foreign thought to Ivy Potter. But as she sat alone in the Black Family Library, reading her mother's journal, the fifteen year old drew comfort from these ideas, even if there was the possibility they were false.

Though to be fair, Ivy didn't really have anyone she could ask about the validity of her mother's writing.

From hat her mother had written, her 'parents', the Evans, had been Romani gypsy's in the nation of Latveria. They had also been loyal to the crown of that nation. And when the nobility of the nation, led by one of the Barons, rose up against them, they had helped smuggle the newborn princess out of the country. They passed the girl off as their own, calling her Lily rather than Cynthia. And after arriving in England they raised the princess as their own, alongside their own daughter Petunia.

And the evening before Lily left to attend her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had told her the truth of her origins.

It had certainly explained the deference's in her Aunt Petunia and the picture's Ivy had seen of her mother. Though considering the picture of her adoptive parent's in Lily's journal, Petunia must have inherited a lot of recessive genes. Between her blonde hair, pale skin, and horse neck, Petunia didn't really have any resemblance to her own parents. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she just inherited too much from her father. And what looked good on a man, wasn't necessarily that great on a woman.

Ivy idly wondered if that was something that contributed to her aunt's bitterness.

Then again, the young witch was also more than a bit biased in her opinion on her aunt's appearance. It's hard to find any attractive quality's in a person that stuffed you into a cupboard for ten years.

The reason Ivy was drawing comfort from these ideas was that, over the past year, her life had gone to hell.

It started when she had been forcibly entered as the fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ostracized by most of the school, who believed she had cheated and entered her own name into the tournament, stealing glory from the rightful champion and sullying the name of their school, Ivy had at least thought her friends would stick by her. And while Hermione Granger had for a few months, Ron Weasley hadn't. He'd believed she not only cheated, but purposely didn't tell him how she entered, so that he couldn't also enter and steal the spotlight.

With only Hermione, it had been a hard few weeks before the first task of the tournament. But she had persevered, and not only had she survived the ordeal, she'd actually done a pretty good job, earning enough points that she ended up tied for first place. Ron had even apologized. And while their friendship hadn't been as solid as before, it was nice to have her friend back. The school had even stopped ostracizing her so much.

But...then things went really bad.

Ivy had begun to realize that she felt no attraction to men, preferring to instead ogle and fantasize about her female classmates. When the Yule Ball had been announced, along with the fact she'd need to find a partner to open it, she had been...well, not too pleased. Hermione had noticed. And after confronting her about it, Ivy had disclosed her secret to her friend.

That had been a mistake.

It turned out that, not only was Hermione homophobic, but she had no problem sharing what she saw as Ivy's perversion with others.

And apparently magical Britain looked down on homosexuality. The only plus side was that Ivy had ended up with a private room, though this was done reluctantly and only because her roommates informed Professor McGonagall that they were uncomfortable sharing a room with a pervert. She had been cursed at in the hallways, been the subject of scorn and slurs, and even had to defend herself from a couple rape attempts (luckily foiled due to her own physical fitness and ability). No one was punished by the teachers. And the Daily Prophet, Magical Britain's premiere newspaper, had crucified her, and let the whole nation know of her perversion.

The hate mail was not only truly horrible, but also often booby-trapped.

The rest of the year had been terrible, even without the tournament tasks. Even there, things had gotten worse.

The only friend she ended up having was her fellow female competitor, Fleur Delecour, from Beaubaxtons academy. It seemed that while Homosexuality was still looked down on in France, it wasn't seen with the same disdain as in Britain, plus, as a veela (she'd explained that there was no such thing as a part-veela, Fleur was, herself, much more open sexually herself). The blonde had fooled around a bit with Ivy, but it had never gone past heavy petting, and never been in public. She was Ivy's first kiss, and first crush. But both knew their relationship would go nowhere.

Not only was there the fact they lived in two different nations, but Fleur, while she did hold some bi-sexual tendencies, favored men.

Still Ivy had learned a lot from Fleur. And the blonde had truly been the only bright spot in her otherwise dismal life.

But at the end of the third task, things went truly to shit. Voldemort, the man who murdered her parents, had kidnapped her from the task to aid in a ritual to restore his body. When she escaped, and tried to warn everyone he was back, her defense professor had then tried to kill her. She had been rescued by Dumbledore, who seemed to believe her words, but the Ministry of Magic hadn't. And when she returned home, she found her name, along with Dumbledore's, being dragged through the mud in the Daily Prophet (though hers had been dragged more).

As if her treatment at the Dursley household wasn't bad enough, she had been forced to defend herself and her cousin from Dementors, soul sucking monsters that made you relive your worst nightmares. Only she was then charged for breaking the law when she saved their lives.

She'd then been picked up by The Order of the Phoenix, and brought to her Godfather's ancestral home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which the Order was using as their Headquarters. Aside from her Godfather, Sirius Black, everyone treated her with disdain, some even lecturing her on her perversion.

Sirius had gotten into a huge fight with Remus Lupin about it, before then comforting the crying Ivy who had hoped that her father's friend would at least treat her normally.

The trial had been a clear attempt to railroad her, but for some reason Dumbledore had stepped in and saved her ass.

All in all, it had been a horrible time for the girl. In an effort to cheer her up, Sirius had, after managing to find the thing, given Ivy her mother's journal, as well as unrestricted access to the Black Library.

And hadn't that started a few fights...though Sirius had stuck to his convictions which kept Ivy from being banned from the room like everyone else in the house. Considering that growing up with the Dursley's, the local library had been her sanctuary, it was nice to be able to retreat into the room where only Sirius, and his house elf Kreacher, could disturb her. And while she had browsed a few books before Sirius found her mother's journal, she also had the non-magic textbooks she had gotten at a resale shop near the Dursleys.

They were all in good condition, and college level. While she liked magic, she was also interested in the non-magical sciences. The possibilities with the use of both was just...fascinating.

But her mother's journal was something else entirely. For the young witch, whose only memories of her parents where her mother's pleas for Voldemort to spare Ivy's life, the journal allowed her to get to know her mother, along with her father in a manner.

To be honest, at this point in the journal, Ivy was beginning to wonder about a lot of things. The biggest was how her parents had gotten together. At this point in the journal her mother had nothing nice to say about James Potter beyond his talent in transfiguration. What was more astounding to the witch however, was that her mother was apparently friends with Professor Snape, and if that was the case she couldn't understand why Snape treated her the way he did.

Well that wasn't entirely true. Her mother had given her plenty of examples of her father and his friends pranks on the young Snape. But as her mother's friend, she'd imagine he could have some sympathy for her.

Leaning back in her chair, Ivy continued reading...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You've been hitting the books pretty hard pup," Sirius commented. "Anything you want to share?"

Looking at his goddaughter, Sirius was pleased to see the girl determined to do something, even if he had no idea what it was. The girl had a hard year. And while he wasn't exactly comfortable with her attraction to other girls himself, he loved her like she were his own daughter.

He had ever since James first handed her to him and asked the dog animagus to be her godfather.

Ivy hadn't been an hour old and she'd had Sirius Black wrapped around her finger. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he still was.

Besides, as long as she was attracted to other women, he didn't have to worry about the girl telling him she'd accidentally gotten knocked up.

He and Moony still weren't talking, as Remus didn't share Sirius' view on the matter. And Sirius was pissed that the werewolf was, once again, failing Ivy.

Oh that wasn't to say he hadn't failed the girl. He'd lost his temper, and both he and Ivy had paid for it when Wormtail framed him for the rat's crimes. But at least Sirius was trying. Remus wasn't even doing that.

He'd hoped that Lily's journal, once he'd found the thing, would cheer the girl up. And for a few days, it had.

It was a pity James never kept one himself. Sirius was sure Ivy would love to have something like that from her father as well.

But his goddaughter had since finished the journal. Since then, she'd been tearing through the Black Family Library, and filling up a muggle paper book with notes. At first, the wizard had thought she was just doing some of her summer homework, but when her efforts hadn't died down after a couple of days, he got curious.

The answer Ivy gave him chilled him to the bone.

"What do you know about deals with demons?" Ivy asked, turning to look at him.

"That they are very bad ideas," Sirius said seriously, no pun intended. "Please tell me you haven't done something that stupid."

Ivy sighed. "No..." She flipped open Lily's journal, toward one of the last pages of the magically expanded book. Turning it towards Sirius, she slid it across the table she was using as a desk towards him. "But Mom did."

Sirius picked up the book, reading the entry. He was sure he visibly paled as he read how Lily had made a deal with a demon called Mephisto...A deal that would protect Ivy from Voldemort, in exchange for Lily's soul should the attack occur.

"You stupid idiot," he muttered as he set the book down.

One of his only consolations these days, what with his fugitive status and inability to do much to help Ivy because of it, was that, wherever they were, James and Lily were still together. But this...Lily had sacrificed her own soul for her daughter, sacrificed whatever paradise she deserved to be in with James for the girl. And while Sirius was sure James would have agreed with the redhead's decision, it still hurt the wizard to think about it.

He looked up at his goddaughter. With her green eyes, and build, she looked a lot like Lily. Her skin was a bit darker than he remembered Lily's being, and her black hair was pure James, but he couldn't help but compare her more to her mother than her father, appearance wise at least.

Sirius knew she was up to something. And she had already proven that she had James stubbornness many times over. Once she put her mind to something, nothing would deter her.

Prongs had been the same way.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ivy admitted. Looking down at the books on the table, she began to explain, "I don't have enough information yet. Demon's aren't exactly a well known subject. Most of what I've found mentions deals and pacts with them. I've seen numerous warnings about dealing with them; a few prices they're known to demand in their deals; their tendency to find loopholes in deals; and the fact they will usually stick only to the letter of the deals they make. But knowledge of demons themselves, or what happens to any souls they take in payment, has thus far eluded me."

Sirius sighed. Leaning down, the wizard rested both of his hands on the table. He looked his goddaughter straight in the eye. "Are you sure you want to know what happens to those souls?" Before Ivy could answer him, he continued. "Demons are...well, they make Voldemort seem like a baby throwing a hissy fit. If you find out what happens to those souls they take, what are you going to do if it is truly horrifying? What can you do?"

The young witch looked away and was silent as she contemplated his words. Finally, after several moments, she looked back into his own eyes. "I won't know what I can do until I find out Sirius."

Taking a deep breath, Sirius closed his eyes in resignation. "Then I'll do what I can to help you," he assured her.

The smile she gave him made Sirius feel a little bit better...but not by much.

Demons were absolutely terrifying after-all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	2. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sitting alone in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Ivy was going through her notebook on demons. Sirius had shown her the spell to make it hold an endless number of pages, though she did have to add them after she filled up what was in the book. What she, and Sirius, had discovered was not pretty at all. That said, they were unable to find anything about what happened to souls claimed by demons.

That wasn't to say they hadn't learned anything useful however. The biggest two things they learned was that there were multiple demon realms, and that there were multiple levels of demons. The most dangerous demons controlled their own realms, and were commonly referred to as Demon Lords. Below the Demon Lords were various other demons that couldn't truly be defined, as their ranks, and treatment, was largely based on what Demon Lord ruled their realm and their own power. Some were no more than animalistic beasts, others were intelligent and cunning. Some looked relatively harmless, others were truly monstrous, and still others could hide their true appearances.

Yet Ivy had yet to find the information she wanted. Details about Mephisto, what demons (Mephisto especially) did with the souls they claimed, and if there was any way out of deals with demons.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Ivy looked up from her notes, to the door of the compartment. A girl she couldn't recall seeing before was standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore blue-trimmed robes indicating she belonged to Ravenclaw House. She also had what appeared to be radish earrings, and a necklace made of bottle corks.

The raven haired witch guessed the blonde was a younger year than her as well, not recognizing her from any of her own classes. That combined with her petite and small build lent credence to that assumption

"Are you sure you want to be associated with the Delusional-Pervert-Who-Lies?" Ivy asked, a bit coolly, using the latest label the Prophet had given her.

To her surprise, the blonde tilted her head, smiling lightly. "I don't believe you're delusional, or a pervert...and everyone lies at some point," she said, even as she bounced over and sat on the seat across from Ivy. "I'm Luna Lovegood, fourth year Ravenclaw. It's nice to meet you Ivy Potter."

Ivy wasn't sure what to make of the blonde. She was also afraid to believe the words she was saying. "Nice to meet you too," she replied, trying to be polite. She wasn't sure she succeeded.

Whether she did or not, it didn't seem to deter her new companion. Though her next words certainly startled Ivy.

There was no malice or worry in the blonde's words, only curiosity as she asked, "Why are you researching demons?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ivy was never more thankful for Dobby and Winky.

This year was shaping up to be just as horrible as her last year at Hogwarts. While she didn't have to worry about dying in a tournament, it seemed that the students and staff actually were treating her worse. Then again, that could just because of a summer away from everyone was influencing her perception. But she also had to deal with a Ministry toady teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

And not only was Deloris Umbridge loyal to the Ministry (and Ivy recognized her from her trial earlier that summer), she was an inept teacher. This was on top of specifically focusing on trying to make Ivy's life more of a hell than it already was.

Luckily, Dobby the house-elf had no problems with Ivy. The little guy was still incredibly grateful for Ivy rescuing him from the Malfoys. And while he'd helped her out with the Tri-Wizard tournament last year, she had now bonded him as her personal elf shortly after returning to Hogwarts. Dobby had also convinced her to bond to Winky, who hadn't been doing so well since being freed by the Crouchs (may father and son both rot in Hell).

Dobby and Winky not only looked out for her, checking her mail for curses and booby traps before it could even get to her, but they also made meals for her when she didn't want to brave the Great Hall. The cleaning up of her private room, and other little things helped, but it was the support they gave her that Ivy valued most.

Now the two resourceful elves had shown her a room that could be anything she needed it to be. The Come-and-Go Room, as they called it, had quickly become Ivy's new sanctuary. She didn't have to worry about being ambushed in the library, and it allowed her freedom for a lot of things besides study.

Though it was still useful for that.

Since she began using the Come-and-Go Room, she had studied all sorts of different magics, done more research into non-magical sciences, and managed to learn several forms of hand-to-hand combat.

And her research into Demons had increased by volumes. Though what she discovered had truly horrified her.

Mephisto was a Demon Lord, who often posed as the biblical Satan (but as many Demon Lords did so, there was no definitive proof one way or the other as to whether Mephisto was the Christian Devil). He specialized in making deals with humans, often with said humans soul as payment. The souls he took he either turned into his servants, tortured into insanity for eternity, or tortured until they became his servants.

He even tortured his servants.

Needless to say, things did not look good for Lily Potter.

But her research on how to rescue her mother's soul was...not good. While there had been accounts of those who defied demons, including their own servants, no soul had ever truly escaped from them. At least not that anyone knew.

One thing Ivy knew, was that rescuing her mother would be no easy feat.

The only other good thing Ivy had going for her this year so far was Luna Lovegood.

The emerald-eyed witch had no idea why the blonde had no issues with her. But ever since their encounter on the Hogwarts Express, Ivy had come to consider Luna a friend.

An odd friend, but a friend.

The blue-eyed fourth year had a tendency to talk about creatures that were seemingly non-existent, even in the magical world, and conspiracy theories of the most ridiculous, yet somehow still serious, variety. And considering how she was being treated by the wizard world at large, Ivy wasn't inclined to simply dismiss the conspiracy theories, no matter how ridiculous they were.

For that reason, she did have to wonder about the creatures Luna spoke of as well.

Ivy was pulled from her thoughts about the blonde by a knock on her room door.

Frowning as she wondered who could be visiting her at this time of night, and more than a bit wary, Ivy drew her wand before answering the door.

She was surprised to find Luna standing in the doorway, barefoot. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to sleep in the hallway," the blonde airily said, as though nothing was wrong. "So I wondered if I could stay here tonight?"

"Uhh...Sure," Ivy said, standing to the side to allow Luna entry. As she closed the door, she asked, "Why would you have to sleep in the hallway?"

"The nargles locked me out of the Ravenclaw dorm again."

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Did the nargles take your shoes as well?"

"Who else?"

Taking a breath to calm herself, Ivy smiled at Luna. "Why don't you take a shower," she offered, gesturing to small, yet private, bathroom attached to her room. "I'll see if I can't find something for you to wear to bed."

"Thank you Ivy," Luna said, smiling happily at the ravenette, before bouncing into the bathroom.

Once she was gone, Ivy scowled.

She needed to have a word with these 'nargles,' just not now. Luna needed her at the moment.

Walking to her attached bedroom, the witch began looking for something Luna could wear to bed.

She also decide that she'd be sleeping on the couch in the small common room of her private rooms, leaving the bed to Luna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **That's it. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	3. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Potter?"

Ivy looked up from her seat at Professor McGonagall. "What proof do you have that I did anything to the Ravenclaws, Professor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and with a perfect poker face.

"You already threatened the entire house, in their own common room no less," the deputy Headmistress pointed out.

The younger witch bowed her head in acknowledgment, but said, "I warned them not to pick on a friend, my only friend."

She had indeed threatened the entirety of Ravenclaw House, though it hadn't been worded as a threat, more of a warning. When Luna had showed up at her apartment, again locked out of the Ravenclaw dorms, Ivy had taken vengeance on the house.

The best part was that muggle laxatives weren't detectable by magic.

Thank you Dobby.

Ivy continued to explain, in her most polite and respectful voice,"If I had done anything to them, and I'm not claiming any responsibility in whatever it is you're blaming me for, but if I had done anything, it would have been because not only did they disregard that warning, but the staff of Hogwarts have failed at their job in finding and punishing Luna's tormentors. So I'll ask you again, what proof do you have that it was me that did anything?"

The younger witch could tell her head of house was getting frustrated, the red in her face was a dead giveaway.

"Detention Ms. Potter. Report to Mr. Filch tonight after dinner," McGonagall instructed her.

"And what, may I ask, is this detention for Professor," Ivy asked, keeping her tone as polite as she could.

"Your disrespect and cheek," the professor informed her.

Ivy tilted her head. "At what point in this conversation have I been at all disrespectful Professor?"

"You have purposely not answered my questions young lady."

"But I have," the ravenette informed her professor, maintaining a polite tone. "You asked what I had to say for myself. I then asked you what proof you had that I had anything to what happened to Ravenclaw House this morning. You then mentioned that I had already threatened them. I then clarified that it was not a threat, simply a warning. Besides, if threatening someone is a punishable offense in Hogwarts, I want to know why half the school is not in dentition considering the threats that I get on a daily basis."

McGonagall grit her teeth. "Fine, no detention. Get out," she instructed.

Ivy was more than happy to oblige. Though not before giving her Head of House a polite, "Thank you Professor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she and Luna rode towards London in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Ivy reflected on the last few months.

Not only had she met, and befriended Luna, but she'd also discovered just what the possible fates for her mother were, as well as a lot of information on demons. On top of that, she'd studied several different branches of magic outside of class.

The most useful to her, at the moment anyway, was occlumency. Not only would it shield her mind (and didn't it explain a few things when she felt a probe several times around Snape), it helped her keep control of her emotions, as well allow her to quickly recall information.

She'd also begun work on her animagus transformation, just for the heck of it. She'd yet to find her animal form, but she hadn't been dedicating a lot of time to it, despite starting the process.

What had become very interesting to her, was magical crafting. What really intrigued Ivy about it, was the possibility of combining magic with technology. It wouldn't be easy, magic was a type of energy itself, and it was a very powerful energy, easily overloading more delicate muggle technology like electronics. It was why smaller things like radios and televisions wouldn't work, yet larger objects like motorcycles or cars would, when exposed to magic.

Without the wards preventing said energy from escaping, nothing around Diagon Alley would be likely to work.

And her own studies into the non-magical sciences were proceeding wonderfully. If she was to believe the aptitude test provided by the Come-and-Go Room, she was studying at a college level.

It hadn't been all study however. Luna, while studious herself (she was a Ravenclaw after all), had managed to get Ivy to do other things. Turning the Come-and-Go Room into a heated pool and swimming around in it was especially fun, though Ivy did find herself taking second looks at her bubbly blonde friend when wearing a bathing suit, even if it was a one piece. And turning it into a hot spring to relax in after a hard day was a blessing. Not to mention the few pranks the two had pulled, all without being caught.

It hadn't all been good times though.

Umbridge was determined to get Ivy into trouble, and kept baiting the young witch. Thankfully, between her own disillusionment with Hogwarts, and the wizarding world in general, and her occlumency training, Ivy had yet to rise to the bait.

Then, despite still looking down on her for her sexuality, Hermione and Ron had approached her to help with a Defense Club to help the students learn defense since Umbridge was doing such a horrible job.

It had taken a lot of effort for Ivy not to curse them for their gall, as it was, she simply walked away after giving them both a firm "No."

The worse part had been being kicked off the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It wasn't that she enjoyed the sport, but she loved to fly. But Angelina Johnson, the new Captain of the team, had told her the other girls (Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet) weren't comfortable with her on the team. Angelina had at least tried to be polite about it, and had been one of the few to not actively torment her last year, she even said she tried to talk Katie and Alicia into keeping Ivy, pointing out they could put up a curtain in the changing room if they were truly uncomfortable. But both had apparently threatened to quit the team if Angie allowed Ivy to stay on the team.

It was, sadly, easier to replace a seeker than it was two chasers.

Ivy had actually appreciated Angelina's attempts, and understood her position. Though she did say that she wouldn't come back to the team if, after any game, they lost and wanted their seeker back.

The dark-skinned chaser had told Ivy that the two wanted her back on the team after their devastating loss to Slytherin in their first game, but that unless Ivy had changed her mind, Angelina would respect her decision and not hound her about it. Ivy wasn't going to lie, she had been tempted to return to the team, but since she doubted Alicia and Katie would treat her too well, let alone Ginny Weasley who had been chosen as her replacement, she had informed the Captain that she hadn't changed her mind.

"We're here," Luna said, drawing Ivy from her thoughts.

Looking out the window, Ivy could indeed see that they had arrived at King's Cross. Standing up, she helped Luna pull her trunk down from the luggage rack, before then pulling her own down.

"Thanks Ivy," Luna said happily.

Ivy smiled at the blonde. "No problem Luna."

"Well, I better go find Daddy," the Ravenclaw said. She then surprised Ivy by leaning in and giving the emerald-eyed witch a quick kiss on the lips.

Standing there, Ivy was slightly stunned, as her mind began to process this new variable in her relationship with the blonde.

Before she could reply in any way, Luna cheerfully said, "I'll see you on the ride back to Hogwarts."

Then the blonde was gone.

Alone in her compartment, Ivy asked herself, "What just happened?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dare I ask why everyone is so gloomy?" Ivy asked, finally alone with her godfather.

Sirius sighed. "Arthur Weasley died," he explained. "Remember what I told you about the Order guarding something in the Ministry?"

"Yeah."

"He was guarding it when he was attacked. It looks like that snake you said Voldemort had was what killed him. It's got the Ministry in a bit of a tizzy, but Fudge is trying to cover the death up." Sirius sat down in one of the library chairs. He rubbed his face with one hand. "It's got the Order on edge, and Molly isn't taking the news well."

Ivy closed her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. Arthur was nice...he didn't say anything bad about me once."

Sirius grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin. "No...he didn't. I don't know if you realize this, but he did try to get Molly to reign in her opinion of your sexuality. He told her it wasn't any of her business...not that his wife listened."

Her godfather sighed again. "Anyway, I got something for you." The former marauder held out a brown package.

Taking it, Ivy opened the package to find herself holding a mirror. "What's this?"

"If you say Padfoot, it'll connect with my own mirror, and the two of us can talk," the animagus explained. "I figured that, when you go back to Hogwarts, it would come in handy."

The witch smiled. "Thanks Sirius." She walked over and hugged him.

Wrapping his own arms around her, Sirius assured her, "No problem kiddo." As she pulled away from him, Sirius then asked, "How's your research into demons coming?"

It was Ivy's turn to sigh. "I found out what Mephisto could be doing to my mother. I just haven't found a way to save her yet."

"You will," her godfather told her confidently. "You're too stubborn not to."

Ivy grinned lightly at Sirius' reassurances. She hoped he was right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I have put up a poll on my profile in regards to this story. It's in regard to who I ultimatley have Doom/Ivy paired with. I don't claim that I'll use whomever gets the most votes in the poll, it's mainly to help me decide what to do however. Not that it's a matter of urgency, as it's down the line a fair bit in terms of this story. If you haven't already voted on it, Please take the time to visit my profile and vote.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	4. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Ivy moaned as her back arched in orgasm, her hands tangled in the blonde hair between her thighs.

As she came down from her pleasure, settling back down onto the bed, Luna crawled up above her. The younger girl gently pulled Ivy into a slow kiss, allowing the ravenette to taste herself on the blonde's tongue.

When they pulled apart, Ivy softly whispered, "That was amazing Love." She wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "You were amazing."

Luna smiled, snuggling her naked body against Ivy's as she pulled the covers of the bed up on top of them. "Only because I love you," she said, as she settled in next to the other witch.

In the months since their return to Hogwarts, this had become the duo's new norm.

Luna had wasted no time. On the train ride back to Hogwarts, the blonde witch had told Ivy she had fallen in love with her. They were a couple by the time they reached the castle.

They made love for the first time on Valentine's Day.

Since then, it wasn't unusual for Luna to stay in Ivy's room during the night.

"I love you too," Ivy told the blonde. Holding Luna a little tighter, she added, "You have no idea how much."

The two drifted to sleep together, neither worried about what the future would bring, or their exams which would start the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ivy was surprised when she was called to the Headmaster's office.

Namely because McGonagall had told her Dumbledore wanted to speak to her, without the bite that had been in the elder witch's voice since Ivy's sexuality came out.

Dumbledore had been forced out of his position as Headmaster a few weeks earlier, after Umbridge caught Ron and Hermione's defense club. Since then, Umbridge had taken on the roll, even if the school had denied her entrance into the Headmaster's office.

If it hadn't been for Luna, Ivy would likely have gotten into trouble with the woman. Umbridge tried to use her new position to bait Ivy even more.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had become the most wanted man in Great Britain.

Between being told he wanted to speak to her in his office, and the politeness her Head of House was showing her, the emerald-eyed witch was both surprised, and nervous.

Stepping into the Headmaster's office, Ivy noticed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with his phoenix, Fawkes, perched beside him.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster," Ivy asked, doing her best to be respectful. While Dumbledore hadn't done anything about her bullying, he was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts...apparently. And if she could deal with Umbridge, Ivy could certainly deal with Dumbledore.

"Yes Ivy," the elderly wizard said. His voice was heavy, without the joviality that it normally contained. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Would you please take a seat."

The young witch wearily took her seat.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid there is no good way to say this," the Headmaster began. "Last the night, Voldemort had his Death Eaters infiltrate the Ministry. The Order was alerted, and several of us responded to the threat. The good news, is that Voldemort's rebirth has finally been revealed, undeniably, to the Ministry, and Magical Britain as a whole. And several Deatheaters were caught and arrested. But this was not without cost. Several members of the Order were injured, and we suffered one fatality."

Ivy found most of what the Headmaster was saying was good. And while she wasn't happy that several members of the Order of the Phoenix were injured, she couldn't say she felt bad either. She didn't really know that many of the Order beyond a passing acquaintance. But it was the one fatality she worried about...she hoped with all her heart the Headmaster wasn't about to confirm one of her worst fears.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before saying. "I'm sorry Ivy, but Sirius is gone."

The young witch felt as though she had swallowed a large rock, and it was lodged in her throat. She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "What?" she asked, praying she'd head the elderly wizard wrong.

The Headmaster sighed. "There is a...device, in the Ministry. It's called the Veil of Death. Sirius was fighting Lucius Malfoy near it. He had just knocked Lucius out, but another Deatheater, Sirius' cousin in fact, Bellatrix Lestrange intervened at that point. He hadn't seen her, and she stunned him. As he fell however, he fell through the Veil."

"But...he was just stunned," Ivy protested, attempting to grab at any semblance of hope she could.

Dumbledore's shoulders sagged. "Ivy, there is a reason it is called the Veil of Death. Nothing that passes through it, has ever returned."

Tears began to fall freely down Ivy's face. Despite this, she refused to break down in front of the Headmaster. Besides, it wouldn't take her long to get to her room. "Is that all Professor," she asked, her voice seemingly detached.

"I'm afraid not my girl," Dumbledore admitted, and as he did Ivy thought he looked as old as he actually was for once. "I'm afraid I've done you a great disservice."

"Professor?" the emerald eyed girl asked, wondering what he meant, even as she wanted to flee to her room to grieve.

"Do you remember, at the end of your first year, when you were recuperating in the hospital wing after you adventure with Professor Quirrell and the Philosophers stone, you asked me a question?"

Ivy nodded.

"You asked me why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were but a babe...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing...

That's what Ivy felt at the moment.

Oh she had been pissed when Dumbledore told her of the prophecy concerning herself and Voldemort...how she was fated to kill or be killed by the man.

She'd trashed his office.

Then shed retreated to her room, broke down, and cried.

She didn't notice when Luna had entered the room, and began to hold her. She didn't even remember going to sleep.

Sirius was dead.

Even if she didn't put much stock in them, there was a prophecy that meant Voldemort would never stop coming for her.

Now, having woke up to Luna holding her...Ivy felt nothing. It was simply too much information...too much anger and too much grief.

She didn't notice when Luna woke herself. Not until the blonde asked, "Are you alright?"

Ivy felt bad, hearing the worry in the blonde's voice, but she refused to lie to her girl friend. "I don't know," she admitted.

Luna hugged her tighter, pulling the ravenette's back against her. She placed a light kiss on Ivy's neck, before asking, "What's wrong?"

The green eyed girl rolled over to face the blonde's worried blue eyes. She heard Luna take a shocked breath as their eyes met, but the blonde didn't say anything. "I don't want to hide anything from you Luna, but please...I...I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you...I promise I will...But..."

A petite finger came up to Ivy's lips, and the blonde smiled sadly. "It's alright Ivy, we don't have to talk about it now."

Ivy felt fresh tears, of both happiness and shame pool in her eyes.

"Can you just...hold me?" Ivy asked, feeling so small.

Luna just smiled, and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Of course." She leaned in and gently kissed Ivy's forehead before cuddling tightly against the blonde. "Whatever you need," she assured her girlfriend.

For the first time since Dumbledore told her Sirius was dead...Ivy felt that she, that the world, would be okay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for the long wait. The last month was hectic, and for some reason this chapter was hard for me to write. The words just didn't want to come.**

 **I'd also like to thank those of you that voted on the poll. It's not definitive, which is why it's a blind poll, but it has helped me eliminate a few of my choices. Because I'm eliminating a few choices, I'm putting up a new poll, it's the same question, but some of the girls have been eliminated. If your favorite is eliminated, I apologize. Though I do ask you to vote again.**

 **Anyway,** **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	5. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 5

**Trigger Warning. The end of this chapter deals with sensitive topics, if you are averse to this, skip the second linebreak.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"What are you doing?"

Ivy looked up from her notebook, to see her girlfriend looking at her with a curious, and still somewhat worried look on her face.

It had been a few days since Dumbledore had informed Ivy of Sirius' death, and of the prophecy concerning herself and Voldemort. And the students would in fact be leaving Hogwarts the next morning to return home for the summer.

Since then, not only had The Prophet done an almost complete 180 in terms of Voldemort not being alive (though they did still question Ivy herself due to her sexuality), but she had shared exactly what Dumbledore had told her in his office to Luna.

Both girls had been packing their trunks, Ivy had finished first, and had sat don to work out some of her problems.

Ivy looked back at her notebook, continuing to jot down notes as she answered the blonde. "Dumbledore claims that love is 'the power the Dark Lord knows not,' that the prophecy claims. He also claims that it was my mothers love that protected me from Voldemort when he first attacked me. You and I both know that it was demonic magic that protected me...so I have doubts that love is the power mentioned in the prophecy. So I'm brainstorming ideas on how to kill the bastard."

"So you're going to fight him...to accept the prophecy?" Luna said sadly.

The raven haired witched paused in her note taking. "I don't believe in prophecy...But Voldemort does," she said softly. "He knows the first part, and whether he accepts it or not, he won't take the risk that I could defeat him. Even if I ran, he would hunt me. He won't stop, if I've learned anything about him, I know that. Even if I wasn't predicted to kill him, I'm a symbol of his failure, his weakness. Until he's gone for good, Voldemort will never stop hunting me...or those I care for," she added, looking up at Luna.

Luna smiled, but there was a trace of sadness to her face. "Your right...but that doesn't mean I like it."

Ivy smiled back, and set her notebook to the side. "Come here."

When Luna walked over to her, Ivy set the smaller girl on her lap, pulling her into a hug. "I love you Luna. I don't like this either, and if it were just me, I think I'd run and say to Hell with magical Britain. But I can't run with you, your father would be at risk, and that's not a life I could be proud to live with you."

"As long as you win," Luna told her. Leaning back, her blue eyes met Ivy's green. "And when you win...we'll find someplace we can live in peace, and live as each others wives. I'm sure that between the two of us, we can come up with a way to have children together."

Ivy's smile widened, and became more cheerful. "That sounds wonderful Luna. But you do realize what you just did don't you?"

Luna chuckled. "Of course I do silly...and I can't think of a better person to spend my life with. In fact," Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Luna...is that..."

The blonde opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, set with one sapphire, and one emerald. "I asked Daddy to get it for me. Though first I had to send him a picture of you so he could get the right shade of green in the emerald. I know we can't legally marry, but I hope that one day we can."

Ivy felt tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. "It's a promise," Ivy assured her lover.

Luna pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Ivy's finger, as soon as it was in place, Ivy pulled the blonde into a searing kiss.

Soon their clothes began to disappear, and Ivy's notebook was forgotten as the two young witches showed each other their love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luckily, Ivy didn't have to stay at the Dursley's long.

A few days after her return to Privet Drive, Sirius will was read. In short, aside from a few minor bequeaths, he left everything he should have inherited, had he not been wrongfully incarcerated in Azkaban, to Ivy.

This of course, allowed her to move into Grimmauld Place, despite Dumbledore's objections. Especially after she kicked out the Order.

As she researched, Dobby and Ivy cleaned up and repaired the old house, and dealt with Sirius' old house elf Kreacher in their own way.

She was just happy they'd managed to get rid of the portrait of Sirius mother, although she had also had all other magical portraits removed. She didn't want to take any risk that she could be spied on through them.

As much as she wanted to rescue her mother from Mephisto, that project was currently on the back-burner. Before she could focus on rescuing her mother, or building a life with Luna, she had to deal with Voldemort.

The young witch had brainstormed several idea to give her an edge in fighting the man. He had sixty plus years of experience after all. The most promising idea she had so far was to construct armor she could wear while facing him. If she did it right, the armor could potentially protect her from even the killing curse. It wasn't a perfect idea however.

Building the armor would take time...plus it would be expensive. The materials she'd need weren't easy to come by, and cost a fair amount. True, she now had access to the Black family fortune, but even that wasn't infinite.

She hadn't just been focused on ways to kill Voldemort.

Ivy had also poured over the numerous law books kept by the Black family. Apparently, exploiting the numerous loopholes in those laws was one reason the Blacks were able to be so blatantly dark without trouble from the Ministry...at least before the majority of the family sided with Voldemort.

She hoped to exploit those same loopholes. Not only to help her defeat the snake-faced bastard, but to get at his Deatheaters.

It would be hard enough facing Voldemort. When his Deatheaters were added into the picture, things became a whole lot harder. For that reason, Ivy knew she had to whittle down their numbers.

That's not to say all the raven haired witch did was study and plan. Ivy took time to make sure she visited Luna, and was pleasantly surprised that her father Xenophilius Lovegood, didn't really care about their relationship beyond the fact Luna was happy.

Of course, the Quibbler editor was rather odd himself.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better then it had been. And for that, Ivy was happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then it all came crashing down.

It was her birthday and, waking up, Ivy was looking forward to visiting the Rookery, the Lovegood's house, later and spending time with Luna. Putting on her house-robe, Ivy decided that after breakfast, she'd take a nice relaxing bath, and that she would refrain from any and all research today.

But when she reached the kitchen, rather than breakfast...to somber house elves were waiting for her.

"Dobby...Winky...Whats Wrong?"

The two elves looked at each other before Dobby stepped forward. "Dobby is sorry Mistress Ivy," he said sadly, before handing Ivy the paper.

The headline caused Ivy to drop. Luckily the elves must have anticipated this, as they moved a chair for her to fall into to.

Not that she noticed.

As she read the article, tears fell down her face.

"No...," she said softly, shaking her head. "No..."

 _QUIBBLER EDITOR AND DAUGHTER MURDERED_

 _Sometime last night, it is suspected that Deatheaters attacked the home of Xenophilius Lovegood, owner and editor of the magazine The Quibbler. Mr. Lovegood shared the home with his daughter Luna, who had just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Following an anonymous tip, aurors responded to the scene early this morning._

 _They found the Lovegood home partially burnt, and a body, alter identified as Mr. Lovegood, burnt inside the home. The Dark Mark was seen floating over the property_

 _A far more gruesome fate awaited young Ms. Lovegood._

 _The young witch was found outside the ruins of the Lovegood home, stung up in a tree. The words 'Happy Birthday' were carved into her stomach. Aurors later confirmed that the young witch had been brutally raped by multiple assailants before her death. The only consolation being that she was likely dead before being hanged from a nearby tree._

 _This attack on two purebloods is the first major attack since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was revealed to have returned earlier this year._

 _Minister Fudge, who is expected to face a vote of no confidence at the next Wizengamot section, and Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, were both unavailable to comment._

 _We can only hope that the Ministry of Magic takes swift action to protect others._

The scream of rage and grief that erupted from Ivy's lips as she finished the article, and dropped the paper to floor, would haunt Dobby and Winky for many years to come.

Over the next few days, the two elves did their best to put their broken mistress back together.

But something in Ivy changed that day. And no matter what the two elves did, the young witch would never be the same.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **I'm sorry to say, this was my plan from the get go, and why Luna was never going on the poll to be paired with Doom.**

 **And for those of you wondering how Voldemort knew to target Luna, let's just say that, despite how cowardly and inept he may be, Draco Malfoy has proven in Cannon to be observant.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	6. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 6

**Mentions of torture in this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Albus Dumbledore did his best not to show it in public, but alone in the privacy of his office, the aged headmaster had no problems admitting he was worried.

He had hoped that after Tom was revealed at the Ministry, the fight against him would be easier. He had hoped that, after revealing the prophecy to Ivy, she would understand his actions, even if she disapproved of them.

Sadly, things had not gone as Albus had hoped.

The Ministry, despite acknowledging that Voldemort had indeed returned, was remaining as ineffectual as ever. About the only real steps the Ministry had taken was to increase Auror patrols in Diagon Alley, and call for a vote of no-confidence in Cornelius Fudge.

The problem was that Voldemort was now able to move in the open, and he had moved decisively.

Not only had he personally led the attack on Amelia Bones, murdering the former DMLE Director and favored candidate for the vacated Minister of Magic position, but his Death Eaters had made multiple attacks in the muggle world. Considering his goal of taking over magical Britain, those attacks may seem odd, but they actually served three purposes. They kept his followers, who in general either despised muggles or just loved causing death and destruction, happy. They were an opportunity to train his new recruits. And lastly, they kept the Ministry busy, both covering up the existence of magic from the muggle world, and protecting key locations that Death Eaters may attack.

And that was on top of whatever Ministry employees were sympathetic to the Death Eaters, if not members themselves.

As for Ivy Potter, her initial anger had been understandable. She had just been informed of Sirius' death, as well as the prophecy dooming her to fight Tom. But, despite his initial belief that she would calm down and her anger would abate after some time, she wanted nothing more to do with him or the Order of the Phoenix When she had inherited Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she had kicked out the entire Order. He'd tried talking to her, convincing her that her decision was a wrong wrong, but she continually rebuffed him, however politely.

But it was her birthday that things took a truly bad turn.

Severus had not informed him of the planned attack on the Lovegoods, and afterward the potion master had maintained he'd had no prior knowledge of the attack. Regardless, Tom had chosen his target well.

Oh, there was some backlash to his cause, the nature of Luna Lovegood's, a young pureblood girl, death was horrific. But that backlash was surprisingly minimal, probably due to the fact that her relationship with Miss Potter was not exactly secret, and the fact that the Lovegoods not only spoke out against Voldemort, but were classed as blood traitors for that opposition.

But the truly devastating part of the attack, was Ivy's reaction.

At least before the attack, Ivy had been willing to communicate with him, and had been willing to leave the ancestral Black home (the Order may have been kicked out, but due to the importance of Miss Potter, Dumbledore had ensured that the members maintained an eye on the home, and Ivy). But Ivy had not left the house since the day before the attack, and had stopped responding to any letters.

If it wasn't for the letter she sent withdrawing from Hogwarts, and the reports of William Weasley, an employee of Gringotts, who had at least managed to confirm there was account activity with the Black Vaults, which had been left to Ivy and Ivy alone, he'd be worried the girl had gone catatonic.

But considering her isolation, Albus was more worried about what she was doing.

The wards on the home prevented Alastor from seeing into the house with his eye. And considering the books in the Black Family library, books he'd been unsuccessful in convincing Sirius to get rid of, he truly feared for the path Ivy was going to walk down.

There was no telling what this one act would mean for the future of their world.

He'd even put off his hunt for Tom's horcrux's as he attempted to figure out how to resolve the situation with Ivy Potter. The Prophecy was clear, to him at least, that the girl was needed to defeat Voldemort.

The alert ward for the entrance to his office triggered, telling him that Minerva was coming up the steps to the office. Albus quickly composed himself. A few moments later, when the expected knock came at the door, he called, "Come in Minerva."

His deputy headmistress opened the door, and before he could ask what had brought her to his office, she said, "Azkaban's been attacked."

Albus sighed, closing his eyes. "I suppose it was too much to ask that Voldemort leave those captured at the Ministry incarcerated."

Minerva's next words however, shocked Albus to the core.

"It wasn't Voldemort."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" Voldemort asked, his voice low...and dangerous.

Yaxley could hear the barely contained fury within his lord's voice. A clerk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Yaxley was one of his master's most well connected spies in the Ministry. Not only was he usually able to tip his master off about what action the department was taking against him, his seniority meant he had access to much of the sensitive information in the Ministry.

Sadly, it had fallen to him to inform The Dark Lord of an attack on Azkaban, which had ended in the death's of the eleven Death Eaters captured by the Ministry.

The Dark Lord had decided to leave them locked up in the prison until the new Hogwarts year. He'd done this, both as a way to punish them for their failure, and because he figured a mass escape from Azkaban when their children were away from home would frighten the population of magical Britain more. But it seemed that now that plan had backfired.

Bowing before his master, Yaxley began to explain, "It's not known for sure what happened. Eyewitness reports from the guards are sketchy at best. What is confirmed is that, somehow, a figure wearing a green cloak gained access to the prison. After incapacitating the guards, and with the defection of the dementors to your side, this allowed the figure unrestricted access to the prison. This figure then proceeded to the cells your followers were located in. Each was found with their throat cut open...except for Lucius."

Yaxley gulped, before continuing. "Lucius was tortured. Preliminary analysis of his body revealed that most of his injuries were pre-mortem, but that magic was used to ensure he could talk. Veritaserum was also found in his bloodstream. The DMLE believes that whomever attacked the prison tortured him for information, then afterward used veritaserum to confirm the information he gave under torture was accurate before they finally killed him."

If the Dark Lord was displeased with this information, he didn't show it. Considering the information Lucius potentially knew about, that was worrisome for Yaxley.

"Is that all?"

"No my Lord. Before leaving the prison, the figure returned to the guards. It was at that point that the guards got their first good look at the figure. They reported the underneath the cloak, this figure was covered entirely in armor, wearing a helm that covered their face. The figure then killed our man on the Azkaban guard. Their are conflicting reports, as some guards claim the figure did not speak at all, but our man was pleading for mercy, and asked who the figure was. Before slashing a knife across the man's throat, the figure apparently answered." Yaxley took a deep breath, and continued. "He, and all those guards who claimed to hear the figure speak claim they spoke with a masculine voice, said, 'I am your doom."

Concluding his report, the Death Eater remained in his bowed position, awaiting his master's reaction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort silently contemplated the news Yaxley had relaid to him.

This was a setback, certainly, and an unexpected one. But he wasn't truly worried. What could one man, assuming the figure was man and not a cleverly disguised woman using magic to disguise her voice as well (and considering his own experience with wizard-kind he discounted that idea as quickly as it had come. With the exception of himself he did not think any wizard was that cunning), do to him. He had his horcruxes and was thus immortal.

Even the information Lucius may have disclosed, and to be fair the man did know quite a bit, could not truly jeopardize him. Sure, if the information got into the wrong hands, it could be devastating to his short term plans, even to his followers. But in the long run, this new variable would at most be an inconvenience to him.

"What was the reaction to this attack in the Ministry?" he finally asked.

"The attack is not yet well known. Those that do know are worried that this man is an agent of yours, punishing the inmates for their failure. They believe the torture done to Lucius is due to the fact that he was the leader of the group in the Department of Mysteries," Yaxley informed him.

"Then we shall let them believe that for now," he told the man. "In the meantime, you are to keep yourself appraised of the situation. No doubt the Ministry will attempt to discover this mysterious attackers identity. We will let them do the preliminary work for us for now. If we are lucky, they will take care of the problem of capturing this man for us. But I expect you to keep me updated on their progress, understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"You are dismissed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dobby was worried for his mistress, the house-elf knew Winky was as well.

Since the death of Mistress Ivy's Luna, Mistress Ivy was single minded. She devoted herself into making the suit of armor she had worn earlier, applying multiple magic to it to protect her and hide her identity. He knew she also planned to make it so that the armor would make her stronger and faster.

He had accompanied her on her attack on Azkaban, what he knew to be her first attack in her quest for revenge. He had watched as she questioned and tortured his former master without flinching or hesitating. He had watched as she slit the throat of every Death Eater in the prison, as well as the guard revealed to be one of them in her interrogation of Dobby's former master.

Even now, Mistress Ivy showed no reaction to what she had done, or what she was going to do.

In fact, aside from occasional orders, and thanking the two elves after they complied with those orders, Mistress Ivy did not speak at all, And even when she did, her voice was empty...as though she did not feel anything anymore.

Even more worrying to the elf, was that her eyes matched her voice.

There was no life in those green orbs anymore. No anger, no sadness, no joy, nothing.

Were it not for his bond to Mistress Ivy, Dobby would be worried that Mistress Ivy was merely an animated corpse.

And to his great shame, he had no idea what he could do to help her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winky gently covered Mistress Ivy, after placing her in bed.

This was not unusual for the female house-elf to do. Ever since Mistress Ivy's Luna had died, Mistress Ivy often drove herself to the point of exhaustion.

She'd seen her former Master Barty do something similar after his wife died. The difference between the two however was that Master Barty's wife died of illness, and he had Master Barty Junior to worry about.

Mistress Potter's Luna was taken from her, and all Mistress Ivy had anymore was the pain of that loss.

Winky may not have been Mistress Ivy's elf as long as she had been Master Barty's, but she knew that Mistress Ivy loved deeply, and she had Loved her Luna more than anyone.

She knew from experience there was nothing she could do to help Mistress Ivy's pain, all she could do was take care of her until Mistress Ivy came out of her grief.

And Winky was determined not to fail the woman that had given her a family again. It was one reason she had, after finding Mistress Ivy passed out after raiding the houses liquor cabinet, removed all alcohol, even butterbeer from the home.

Satisfied that Mistress Ivy would be okay for the night, Winky quietly exited the room, taking the armor Mistress Ivy had enchanted with her.

The armor was nothing special at first glance, just a suit of armor plate that Mistress Ivy had enchanted, but those enchantments made the armor a significant force to be reckoned with. Most importantly, it protected Mistress Ivy.

For that reason, Winky would take great care of it.

She would never forgive herself if the armor failed, and she lost Mistress Ivy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So this chapter was hard for me to write, this was actually my second version as I completely hated my first version once it was done.**

 **Now, in case it wasn't clear, the armor Ivy has now, IS NOT, Doom's armor. It's simply an enchanted set of regular plate armor. It is, however, the precursor to/inspiration for that armor. She does not have the iconic helmet, only a regular full-face helm.**

 **As for why Ivy only interrogated Lucius and not the other Death Eaters, that has to do with both her inexperience, and her personal hatred of the Malfoy's. She might be more intelligent than others, but she doesn't have the experience yet to avoid mistakes. And on top of that, she's still not exactly in her might after Luna's death.**


	7. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Ivy Potter didn't even flinch as she fired the last shot from the old Mauser pistol she had acquired.

She quickly reloaded the pistol, before firing again, only after she had emptied this second clip of ammunition, did she look at Dobby, who was standing behind her.

"How long that time?" she asked, no emotion in her voice.

The house-elf looked at the timer he held in his hand before answering, "Forty three seconds Mistress."

"Thank you Dobby," she said, knowing the elf was worried for her.

Without another word, she strode down the firing range she'd had the elves set up in the basement of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ivy wasn't oblivious, and she knew both Dobby and Winky were worried for her. It was why she kept thanking them...she wasn't capable of anything else at the moment.

She knew the elves thought she couldn't feel anything anymore...they were wrong. She felt anger and grief, and she while she was able to unleash much of that on the Death Eaters that had been locked in Azkaban, she was truly afraid that she would lash out at the elves, her last remaining friends.

To prevent that, she poured herself into her work. If she focused on the tasks she saw as necessary to destroy the Death Eaters, and take her revenge on Voldemort and everyone else she saw as responsible for taking Luna from her, she knew she wouldn't lash out at them. More importantly, working until she collapsed from exhaustion kept the nightmares she'd had those few days, before she decided to go after the Death Eaters, at bay.

It wasn't healthy, Ivy knew that, but between her nightmares, and the anger and grief she could feel even now, hidden just below her fragile control, she'd take it.

Ivy was turning herself into a monster, but she would be damned before she hurt the two elves that cared so much for her. And if that monster could prevent even one other from suffering as Luna had, it would be worth it.

A while ago, back when Sirius had still been alive, he'd shown her the journal of one of his ancestors, Vlad Tepes himself. There was a line from that journal that had stuck out to her,.

Sometimes, the world doesn't need a hero. Sometimes, what the world needs, is a monster.

Voldemort himself was a monster. And his Death Eaters weren't much better. Already, so many had tried to be heroes, fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters All of them had died.

Perhaps, it took another monster to kill a monster, and so Ivy was forging herself into one.

Reaching the target that had been set up, Ivy found her grouping of shots. She quickly counted them. Satisfied that that her accuracy and reloading time were up to par she knew she was now ready for the next stage in her revenge.

She wanted to avoid using magic when possible, which was why she'd acquired the old pistol. She wasn't skilled enough yet in wandless magic, and wands were unique items, and the last thing she wanted was to be identified by someone recognizing her wand. But she knew that, for this next part of her plan, there was a good chance she would need to defend herself.

The raid on Azkaban was different. Even without the Dementors, the sheer isolation of the prison meant that the guards were rather lax. And the climate of the place kept them mostly in their barracks, except when necessary. They'd been unprepared for her attack, despite the high probability that the prison would be attacked by Voldemort. It was also due to that high probability that they were so passive.

None of those guards wanted to die for any of the prisoners. And she had no intention of harming any non-Death Eaters

Between that, and the fact that the one offensive spell she'd managed to cast wandlessly was the stunning spell, she'd been lucky in the fact she hadn't needed her wand to subdue the guards.

But her next attacks would be in public. And while she was confident she could get in and out fast enough that she wouldn't be ambushed, there was still the possibility it could happen.

Hence the Mauser.

Ivy had several plans in the works, derived from the information she had gotten of of Lucius Malfoy.

The witch knew Voldemort was at Malfoy Manor, but she also knew there was no way in hell she was ready to face Voldemort and his lackeys. She'd be outnumbered, and outgunned. So that meant that she needed to whittle away at his forces and resources. The raid on Azkaban wasn't truly harmful, aside from the fact she had eliminated mostly experienced Death Eaters The true value of that raid had been the information she had taken from Lucius.

And about the only thing Ivy was confident about, was he knowledge of Voldemort. The man was resourceful, intelligent, and incredibly arrogant. He saw everyone, even his own followers as expendable. And Ivy was counting on that arrogance for now. Voldemort wouldn't defend his followers, he believed that if they couldn't defend themselves, they were weak.

And the weak were useless to his mind.

Until he realized the harm she would cause him, Ivy doubted he'd do anything to protect his assets.

And the first step was attacking the businesses that knowingly aided and supplied Voldemort and the Death Eaters

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rufus Scrimgeour found that he wasn't at all displeased that Borgin & Burkes, along with several other shops in Knockturn Alley had been burnt down.

The head Auror, and acting Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until a new one was appointed (which wouldn't be done until after the Wizengamot voted in a new Minister, a position he himself was lobbying for), knew that those businesses all supplied the Death Eaters Of course, he'd also had no proof, at least none that could be used in a trial. And it had grated on him that there was nothing he could legally do to stop them.

But he wasn't happy either.

The burning of these businesses was a criminal offense. And if he couldn't catch criminals, which was his entire job, the Wizengamot wouldn't elect him as minister. Especially since, he knew, many members of the Wizengamot would only see that pure-blood's businesses were being attacked.

"Do we know anything?" he asked Auror Wilkes, who was the one investigating the arson's.

Wilkes shook his head. "There were no witnesses, and we couldn't find any magical traces." He sighed. It looks at thought accelerates of some kind were used, though we can't identify what substances were used."

"Damn," Scrimgeour growled. "What about the bodies?"

"We only found them at Borgin & Burkes, as well as Lorkin's Apothecary. We've identified all three bodies. The two found at Borgin's were Borgin himself, as well as Narcissa Malfoy. The body at Lorkin's was Gertrude Lorkin. All three were found with hole's in their heads, most likely from piercing curses but we..."

Wilkes was interrupted as the door to the office slammed open, admitting Nymphadora Tonks, one of the junior Aurors.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir," Tonks apologized, before he could reprimand her. "But Draco Malfoy just appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, He's...well, I think it's safe to say that the Malfoy name is truly dead now sir."

"Explain!" The head Auror demanded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winky held her mistress to her shoulder, afraid to disturb the sleeping witch.

The raid on the businesses that supported Death Eaters went well. The only hiccup had been at Lorkin's, where the old hag had been brewing potions of a questionable nature. Ivy had killed her, before moving on to Borgin's, just down the alley.

There Ivy had seen Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, as well as Mr. Borgin. She'd also overheard Narcissa and Draco discussing a task for Voldemort. For that reason, she'd killed Narcissa, as well as Mr. Borgin, before knocking Draco out with a well placed blow to the head.

She'd called Dobby, to take the unconscious Malfoy to Grimmauld Place. Before burning the store down.

Upon her return, Ivy had begun interrogating Draco. During the interrogation, she learned two important things. The first was that Voldemort wanted to get a group of Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

The second, was that it was Draco himself that pointed the Death Eaters at Luna, he'd apparently been there.

And when the bastard had the gall to spit at her, and laugh , before describing what he had done to Luna, and what others had done, Ivy hadn't snapped.

Instead, she'd gotten methodical. She no longer cared about interrogating the blonde after that point. What she focused on instead was making him suffer as much as she could before he finally died after five hours of torture. Her last act had been to carve the word's Rapist Death eater, into his chest, before she turned his body into a portkey, and sent it to Diagon Alley.

After the body disappeared, Winky had watched as her Mistress finally let lose with her emotions. Curses flew at the walls, incantations unspoken as Ivy screamed and cried. After fifteen minutes, Ivy's wand fell from her hadn't as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

It was only then that Winky approached her mistress.

Ivy had cried into her shoulder, even as apologizes and explanations flew from her mouth for how she had treated the two elves.

All Winky had told her mistress was that things were alright, and that she was forgiven, even as she soothed the witch, allowing her to vent her pain and anger that had built up and remained unseen since the night she had first learned of Luna's fate.

Ivy's tears had only stopped when she had fallen asleep, still held in Winky's arms, and pressed into her shoulder.

Winky looked up as the door opened silently, allowing Dobby into the room. "Is she beings alright?" the male elf whispered worriedly.

Winky smiled at him. Whispering back, she replied, "Mistress will be. Shes finally be healing. Mistress not healed yet, but shes beginnings to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for the wait. Figuring out what Ivy's next step in her revenge would be was the reason for the right.**

 **As for what exactly Ivy did to Draco, I leave that to your imagination. All I'll say is that, for his part in Luna's death, Ivy ensured his death was long, drawn out, and painful.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	8. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"I thank you for agreeing to meet me Chief Ragnok," Ivy said as she crossed her right arm over her chest, resting her closed fist on her heart.

The goblin in front of her raised an eyebrow, but stood and repeated the gesture. "The pleasure is mine Ms. Potter. Though I admit I'm surprised you know the traditional greeting of respect among my people, and more impressed that you would use it," he told her. He then gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "Please, take a seat."

Ivy did so, and it was only after she took her seat that Ragnok took his own.

"I must admit, I'm curious as to why you asked for this meeting," the goblin admired. "No wizard has asked for a meeting with the Chief of Clan Gringott since 1865. Most of the time, they request a meeting with the Director of Gringotts. And while I answer to the second, it is a position that is purely a fictitious creation of your Ministry."

"I had the good fortune to discover journals, left in my Godfather's library, that were from the time the Bank was returned to Clan Gringott, as well as older journal, written by a Black that married a goblin. To be honest, I was surprised to find the latter considering the stance most of the Blacks I've heard about took on wizard superiority," Ivy explained. "But as to why I requested this meeting, there are several issues that I hope Clan Gringott could aide me with. Of course, I'm willing to pay for that aide."

"And these issues required you to meet the Clan Chief?"

"A few," Ivy said with a small upturn of her lips. "I will admit that most of these issues could be dealt with through the appropriate offices in Gringotts Bank. But there are two issues in particular that I can only deal with through you as Clan Chief. It simply seemed easier to address them all with you."

"I see." The goblin leaned back in his chair, one hand stroking his chin. "Let us begin with these, mundane issues first then, before we discuss what are no doubt much more serious issues."

Ivy nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I do not know if you are aware, but I have been living in the London home of the Black Family. There are many items within the home that are enchanted, or cursed. I have identified some of these items, but while I am studying enchanting, I do not yet know enough to identify everything, let alone remove what could be harmful, perhaps even lethal, enchantments. I was hoping to use the banks curse-breaking services. As payment...I would allow you to take back every item that was goblin made, along with a payment of...say ten percent of the total value of all items, including those returned to your people."

"That is acceptable," the goblin informed her. And Ivy was pleased to hear that, especially as the normal price for curse-breaking was fifteen percent the value of the item being dis-enchanted. Ivy was glad that her offer or returning the goblin pieces would lower the cost. She just hoped that it also bought her some goodwill.

"The second issue has to do with the terms of the marriage contract's between Narcissa Black and her husband Lucius Malfoy, as well as Bellatrix Back and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange. It was written into those contracts that, should their husbands die without issue, the family wealth of the Malfoys and Lestranges would default to House Black. Lestrange has died, thus the family wealth should be transferred to the Black Vaults. And, while Draco Malfoy outlived his father, as he and his mother are both dead, I believe that the monies should pass to the Black vaults, due to his mother's relation to the family, and the fact that, as I understand, Draco had no will of his own."

"I will have to have both contracts on file checked, but the Lestrange vaults should prove no problem. Provided no Malfoy relations can prove a higher claim, the Malfoy vaults shall be yours as well," Ragnok assured her. "Though I believe Bellatrix Lestrange will complain, she is currently in no position to walk into the bank."

"The last of these, mundane issues, is that I wish to audit the Potter and Black holdings. As I am Lady Black, as well as Lady Potter, I understand the need to keep the family assets separate, but both accounts have been mostly inactive for the past fifteen years. They both need a thorough going over, and a determination if all business holdings and all lands are truly viable, or need to be let go of. I also believe that both accounts could use new account managers, since they've been so inactive."

"Indeed. Without approval, we were unable to appoint new managers when the previous retired, and died, respectfully. I will have a full audit done on both accounts, which I will have sent to you, along with a list of managerial candidates for both accounts." The goblin chief leaned forward now, resting his forearms on his desk. "Now what are these issues you had to speak to me with?"

Ivy was silent a moment. Running a hand trough her raven black hair, she finally said, "I'm currently fighting against Voldemort. Once that is done, assuming I survive, there are two things I want. I'm hoping you, as Gringott Clan Chief, can aid me. Though I don't know what I could truly offer for that aid. The first, an perhaps most important to me personally, involves my mother. I discovered she sold her soul a demon, in exchange for my survival."

The sharp intake of breath from Ragnok wasn't that much of a shock. "That explains why you survived something no one else had, but I do not know how Clan Gringott could possibly help you."

"I have been researching, trying to find a way to rescue my mother from the demon she sold herself to," Ivy explained. "I...magic is proving not to have any of the answers I need. After I deal with Voldemort, I want to get away from the UK, and the magical government here. I want the chance to study science, in the hope that I can find a way there that I have, thus far, been unable to find magically. But I am not a fool, and I have no doubt that what I am doing will eventually be found out. When that happens, I doubt Magical Britain will simply let me walk away. I'll need a new identity, one unknown to the magical world. If I go through normal channels to get a non-magical ID, there is a chance it could be discovered, and I wouldn't be able to study in peace. I need an undocumented identity."

The goblin was silent as he contemplated the request. After a moment, he asked, "Is it safe to assume that you are the mysterious green-cloaked figure that attacked Azkaban?"

"It is," Ivy admitted.

"Hmm." Ragnarok's eyes narrowed in thought. "Voldemort would not leave us in peace. If he were to conquer the Ministry, his eyes would turn towards us as the next rivals to his power in the British Isles. If, IF, you succeed in vanquishing Voldemort, we will provide this service, but not if you run. Understand?"

"I do, and I appreciate it. Though you do not need to worry about me running," she assured the goblin. "Voldemort and his lackeys have taken too much from me to let them live," she growled lightly.

Ragnok grinned. 'It's always a lovely sight to see someone with a thirst for vengeance,' he thought to himself. Out loud, he asked, "The second issue?"

"Latveria," the witch said simply. "I learned not long ago that Mother was the nations princess, before the USSR invaded the country. Now that they've left it, those that betrayed my mother's family to them are in power, and I understand the conditions in the country are not the greatest. After I finish my studies, I intend to take back my mother's birthright as ruler of Latveria. But I will need allies. I was hoping that Clan Gringott could be counted among those allies."

Ragnok's eyes gleamed. "Now that...could be interesting. Let's assume for a moment that you can pull this off. That you successfully kill Voldemort, and are successful in reclaiming Latveria. As ruler of Latveria, what would you offer Clan Gringott?"

"Access to non-magicals for one, which would expand your client base. I would also guarantee that I would take at least two goblin advisers, who would be placed in positions of power in my government. And I can also promise much more fair treatment of your people than they receive from the Ministry. Though you should know, that if I do manage to reclaim my mother's homeland, I would create a magical vow to prevent a similar situation from happening again."

"Ms. Potter, I will, tentatively, agree to an alliance with you to reclaim Latveria. But first you must prove you're capability. Defeat Voldemort, and I will make our alliance formal." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "We of Clan Gringott can lay a foundation for you to reclaim and rebuild you kingdom on while you attend non-magic school, provided we can come to an agreement after Voldemort is dealt with of course."

"Of course."

Ragnok leaned back in his chair. This has indeed proven to be a most...interesting meeting milady. I do hope we see each other again soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Holy Cow Another Update! Consider it my apology for the long wait for the last chapter.**

 **This chapter seems short to me, but I think you'll all agree that it lays a very important foundation.**

 **Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), The Stories I have up for Adoption Under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_** **, and the Stories in my Community.**


	9. The Birth of Doom: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The man known to the magical world at large as Lord Voldemort was furious.

After the elimination of the Malfoy line, he had been forced to change his base of operations from Malfoy Manor. This wasn't to big an issue, and while annoying, it wasn't truly important in the grand scheme of things, nor was it unexpected.

Old family homes, like the Malfoy's, were often protected by ancient wards and protections that, due to their nature and age, were truly formidable. It wasn't unusual for these wards to be almost unbreakable, and a team of dedicated wardbreakers was often required to bring down such wards. It was why he'd left Malfoy Manor, rather than waiting for whomever inherited to property to bring them up, forcing him out.

He was confident that the Malfoy fortune and property would pass to one of his other followers anyway, most likely his trusted lieutenant Bellatrix. And even if it wasn't Bellatrix, there were numerous other followers of his that could inherit the property and monies the Malfoy's had left behind. So he knew he would be let back in, in short order.

Only that hadn't happened.

Voldemort didn't know who had inherited after young Draco's death. And, since the young blonde hadn't actually made will to be read, inheritance was determined by Gringotts, who would find the person with the closest and biggest claim.

And sadly, thanks to the goblins magically binding confidentiality oaths being much more secure than the oaths one had to take to work at the Ministry, Voldemort didn't have one spy among the goblins to inform him. And the goblins themselves were too prideful to willingly serve him, and those he had captured in the past had been much more resilient to torture than most witches and wizards.

If they would work with him, Voldemort might actually respect the creatures, but since they wouldn't, he would need to crush them...After he had taken over the Ministry at least. Voldemort had studied enough military history to know that you didn't willingly begin a two-front war unless you were extremely secure in your position, and even then, fighting on two fronts was often disastrous. It was far better to secure one objective, then prepare for the next before you began a new campaign.

Besides, with his horcruxes in place, Lord Voldemort was immortal. He had the time to build his empire slowly and securely, rather than rushing it and failing due to his hurry to see things done.

For that reason, Voldemort didn't even know who to target. Oh, he could bring down the manor wards, he had a team dedicated to the task for those occasions where he couldn't trick the owners into bringing them down, or else catching them outside of those wards. If need be, he even had the knowledge and power to bring down such wards himself, though it was somewhat tiring.

But there was no real point. He had other followers who could host him.

That had, sadly, been the beginning of his problems however.

Businesses that had, albeit in secret, supported him, been attacked and burnt down. Many of these businesses had provided his forces with goods and services that were highly regulated by the Ministry, for whatever reason. Some had even been fronts to raise money for his cause.

Wards on businesses had always been different than those on homes, simply due to the fact that you needed to have customers coming and going for the business to even survive. Thus, aside from having his people protecting those places, he really couldn't do much to defend them.

But his Death Eaters kept proving their worthlessness.

Someone was not only able to burn these businesses, but also to kill his Death Eaters...and the DMLE, investigating these arson's and murders, could only conclude that most of his Death Eaters were being killed by a simple piercing curse.

As if that wasn't bad enough. Someone had even managed to successfully hunt down and wipe out Fenrir Greyback's entire pack. Fenrir himself was the only survivor, and that was only because he had been attending to Voldemort at the time of the attack. The only plus side was that Fenrir was furious at the loss of his pack, but it would take the violent werewolf time to rebuild, and had cost Voldemort one of his most dangerous, and favorite, tools of terror.

The only hints as to whom was doing this were the occasional witness accounts of a figure in a green cloak and armor. No doubt the same person who had first attacked Azkaban and killed his followers there.

And he had absolutely no idea who the hell this person was, nor what their motivation beyond attacking him was. If it wasn't for the violent methods used, He'd assume this was one of Dumbledore's lackeys.

His only consultation was that, thus far, apparently neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore knew who this person was either.

One thing Voldemort was sure of, was that once he got his hands on whomever was causing him so much trouble, their death would be long, slow, and painful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Son of a bitch!" Ivy Potter yelled, as Winky pulled the spike from her shoulder.

Ivy's last attack on a business aiding the Death Eaters hadn't gone so smoothly. Sure, she managed to burn the building, and kill the Death Eaters trying to protect it, but one of them had been clever, and gotten lucky.

He'd apparently figure the armor she wore protected her from many spells. So instead he'd transfigured a metal spike and banished it at her. She'd noticed it, luckily, and dodged the first spike, bust she'd missed the second, which had gotten her in the shoulder. And while her armor was enchanted, it hadn't been a match for all the force and momentum of that spike, especially when it had all been concentrated on it's point.

Luckily, Ivy had long ago learned the advantages of being ambidextrous, so she'd been able to kill the bastard that had gotten her.

In some ways, she supposed it was probably for the better. She only had two more stores to go before she exhausted the knowledge she had gotten from Lucius anyway. And while she had no doubt there were more stores that secretly supported the Death Eaters, she needed more intel before she found them.

And that meant that Ivy was going to have to either find someone else she could interrogate, or else change tactics. And Ivy suspected she'd have to change tactics at some point anyway.

"Mistress is needing to be more careful," Winky admonished, as she used her own form of magic to summon a couple healing potions before the elf began to heal and bandage the wound.

Winky may not have been an actual healer. But she had served the Crouch family for many years, and he often treated Bartemius Crouch Senior in his younger years, when he was still an Auror, rising through the ranks of the DMLE. So she knew, and had purposely learned, a fair bit about healing in that time. That knowledge and skill was serving Ivy rather well at the moment.

"Yous be drinking this," the elf demanded sternly, handing the potion to Ivy.

At the elf's stern look, the witch couldn't resist smiling as she downed the potion.

To be honest, this didn't hurt near as much as the Basilisk venom that had burned through her veins back when she'd gone into the Chamber of Secrets.

She didn't remember passing out as the sleeping potion Winky provided her took effect. But when she woke up, the hole in her shoulder was just another scar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chief Ragnok was troubled.

It had been three weeks since his meeting with Ivy Potter. And while there had been some further communication between them, it had all been via paperwork and letters.

The first order of business had been the appointment of new managers to the Potter and Black accounts, then the audits of both accounts, as well as the consolidation of the Potter and Lestrange accounts into the Black accounts, which was the responsibility of these managers. The arrangements had also been made for the examination and disenchanting of numerous objects from the Black home.

Due to the tentative deals he'd made with Ivy should she succeed in vanquishing Voldemort, Ragnok had demanded reports.

He was determined not to anger Ivy, to give her reason to seek the aid she had requested from him and his clan elsewhere. He wasn't willing to aid her without proof of her capability, but Ivy offered something he, and many other clan leaders if he was honest, would gladly kill for.

Goblins had never been in favor of hiding magic from non-magicals. To be honest it was just one of many reasons that Goblins didn't get along with most magical governments. Oh, it wasn't out of any belief that all were worthy or intelligent enough to accept magic. The goblins desire for more contact and relations with the non-magical world came down to one simple fact...greed.

Warriors, craftsmen, bankers, lawyers...goblins were almost all motivated by greed. Not for power, though that could be useful, but for their gods. Goblins constantly attempted to prove their worth to their gods. If you could not prove your worth, you were not worthy of the afterlife.

You proved yourself by the amount of riches you collected in your life. The gods loved wealth, they judged your worth on the amount of riches you accumulated for your family and clan. The more wealth you collected, the better your afterlife.

And non-magicals were another source of wealth for goblins to tap into, thus allowing even greater rewards in the afterlife.

The problem was that, due to the various magical beings wanting to keep magic itself secret, and the fact that, while different from human magic, goblins had their own magic, goblins had fought against the statute of secrecy. They'd lost, of course, and had often rebelled against the restrictions governments placed on them. To gain even one nation that would allow them contact with non-magicals was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

Which was why he was so concerned about Ivy Potter's success or failure in regards to Voldemort, and thus why he had demanded reports.

It was those reports that concerned him. Specifically the reports on the cleansing of items from the Black home, and the consolidation of the Lestrange and Black Accounts.

There was one artifact found in the Lestrange vault, and another that had been collected from the Black home. They were a chalice that was decorated with the Hufflepuff family crest and a locket engraved with the Slytherin family crest. Both were discovered to be horcruxes.

Horcruxes were objects that a being had placed a bit of their soul into to prevent themselves from dying. It was truly horrible magic, and to the goblins, it was an abomination.

As greedy at ruthless as they were, to goblins, souls were sacred things. The willing mutilation of your own soul, which was required to make horcruxes, was perhaps one of the worst sins to them, earning the perpetrator an eternity in Askaren, the goblin version of hell (which some wizard had butchered when he attempted to name the prison Azkaban after it).

Ragnok did not know who had made the horcruxes, but he had a strong suspicion. He was simply waiting for confirmation from the cursebreakers assigned to the items.

And if Ragnok's suspicions proved true, Ragnok knew that he, and every other goblin of Clan Gringott, would do all they could to help Ivy Potter defeat the abomination that dared defile their lands by hiding a horcrux in their tunnels and vaults.

Such abomination could not go unpunished without all goblins aware of it risking their own souls to Askaren.

They would discover exactly who dared to split their soul. If Ragnok's suspicions were true, and Voldemort had indeed made both horcruxes they had discovered, they would find out if he made more, and they would hunt them down. And when all horcruxes were destroyed, they would aid Ivy Potter in eliminating the abomination that dared call himself a lord.

Even if they did not do it personally, they would send Voldemort to Askaren for his crimes. And there, he would be punished for all eternity.

This was the goblin way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So in this chapter I wanted to show that Voldemort is beginning to realize the damage being caused to him by Ivy, but I also wanted to show that it's not as easy as it may seem to outsiders for Ivy to do what she is, hence her injury. I also needed a way for Ivy to discover Voldemort's horcruxes, hence the goblin's discovery.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
